Anyone can cook and brew potions (HP Ratatouille )
by gameboy5432
Summary: "Now you listen to me Severus, anyone can cook! And that includes you most of all." Auguste Gusteau said as his newest protégé smiled along with him. Master and apprentice then entered the restaurant, ready for what would come tomorrow.
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1.

It was hot, unbearably so as the young chef made his way around the market; sampling the various vegetables that were placed out to sell. It was one of the most essential parts of operating a fine dining restaurant: ensuring the freshness, price, and quality of all ingredients. Having that Third Michelin Star was always a hard thing to obtain and a constant struggle to keep. His musing and his search for ingredients were interrupted by some shouting.

"Fresh tarts! Fresh apple tarts!" a little boy cried out at the very exit of the market and all of a sudden nearly half of his fellow shoppers abandoned their goods and made their way to the little one.

Curious about this rush, the restaurateur made his way towards the young boy and his impromptu stand. He had a worn, black, rectangular carrier that was too big for him; it was hanging from his left shoulder. From it he would take a slice of apple tart of various sizes and exchange it for a fixed sum of one pound, half, or a quarter quid to the customers. It was a very efficient system for such a young boy and this intrigued the cook.

"One pound piece please." the chef said as he finally reached the boy. He was dressed in rather dark and ragged clothes. He wore shoes that were obviously from two sets as well. But despite wearing these shabby clothes, he kept his hands and face clean and had his long, slightly greasy, hair tied up behind his head in a ponytail.

As he received his slice he analyzed the smell; it was good and fresh, the tart still warm from the oven. The bag must be thermally insulated, another point in the boy's favor. The tart was wrapped in eating paper that he could see had decorative paper napkins carefully glued on the outside. But he also saw there was no trace of glue, so he must have used water for it, which added to the appeal of the dish. Finally, as he opened it he noticed that the powdered sugar was placed to make two distinct tracks, with an empty spot in the middle. The tart was in the shape of an arrow head, its base ending with a slice of caramelized apple.

On looks alone this would get a pass in his kitchen. Then he tasted it.

"Good, send it out." the chef said all of a sudden, his dinner time reflexes kicking in. This act surprised himself and the boy as well.

"Sir? Is there something wrong with the pie?"

"No, no dear one. It's delicious; in fact, would you please tell me who made these?"

"Why?" The boy asked defensively, his face going blank at the question.

"I would like to buy a lot of them for my restaurant."

"R-really?" The child asked, his eyes going wide at the thought.

"Yes, at least thirty tarts a day for my customers, maybe even more." The chef said as the boy grew red from embarrassment as he only now noticed the other customers looking and smiling at him. The chef giggled as well.

"So, who made the cakes? Was it your grandma?"

"No sir."

"Ah! Mama then."

"No."

"Then you father is a talented cook!"

"No."

"Then who?" the chef asked as the boy squirmed in embarrassment under his gaze.

"I-I did." The boy whispered, mortified at the scrutiny he was facing.

"Pardon?" the cook said, astonished at what he just heard.

"I baked the tarts." the small boy in ragged clothes and long unkempt hair said, more firmly this time.

"Wait here." the chef said and rushed back to his car. From there he extracted his mobile oven, gas tank and chef's kit. He always carried these things whenever he traveled and could not find decent food or had a moment of inspiration.

"Apples and flour now!" the chef shouted as a few from the gathering crowd began to watch this upcoming spectacle.

"Show me!" the chef gestured and the boy hesitantly started cooking.

The chef noted that the boy avoided all the major mistakes of amateur chefs. He did not for example under or over floured the dough. He also made sure to core the apples before slicing them. He moved swiftly and efficiently in all steps of the cooking process. The apple slices were cut at just the right thickness, the dough was punctured with a fork to prevent the filling from bubbling up, the pie was placed in the small oven, butter applied beforehand with a brush and to a knife or fork.

Then the boy took it out, knowing immediately just how long to leave it there, all from just smell, sound, and sight alone! Once it was out, the boy cut out several triangles of wrapping paper and used them to make those distinct marks of powdered sugar.

Once it was done he nervously presented it to the chef. The man took one bite of it, and it tasted just like the piece he had earlier.

"How old are you child?" the young man asked, genuinely curious as to how old this talented young chef is.

"E-eleven."

"Take me to where you live; I would like to talk to your parents."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Half an hour of walking later, since the now frightened boy seemed likely to bolt if the cook would have used his car, he reached his house. It was clearly situated in a bad neighborhood, and it looked like the worst maintained of the lot.

The mother looked half dead inside with broken eyes. The chef predicted she was probably beaten by her husband from time to time. The man of the house it should be noted was nowhere to be seen, but judging from the smell of the place he probably was out drinking, at 12 o clock in the afternoon.

"Is my son in trouble?" the poor woman said. 'Did he steal from you' was the unspoken meaning in the question.

"No madam, he sold me this apple tart that he baked himself and it was a very delicious pastry. I was so impressed by it that I wanted to talk to you of the possibility of the young man over here coming to work for me part-time at my restaurant."

The shock on the mother and son's face made the chef almost laugh in amusement. However, before they could respond the door was half smashed open. Turning around the chef could see a tall man with thick, meaty hands. He swayed a little as he walked inside, the smell of scotch clearly on his breath.

"Who da hell are you?" he slurred out.

"I am here to tell you the good news myself."

"Good news?"

"Yes sir, your son was the only candidate to win the job at my local business."

"What?" The man asked confused and surprised.

"Oh yes, the other candidates for the part time job were all weak and lazy, yours was the only one who was hard working and disciplined enough to earn the job!" the cook lied through his teeth. Fib though it was, he had found a diamond in the rough and he was not going to lose him because of some drunk.

"You got a job boy?" the man asked in manner that almost made the chef take a step back, this was a bad man indeed.

"Y-yes sir." The boy noticeably began to shift back, as if he was preparing to protect himself.

"Good! Better for you to be out there working than laying about here all day."

"With your permission sir, I would like to take the young man with me in order to show his responsibilities, so he may be better prepared for Monday when he starts."

"'Course! Take him away!" the man said dismissively and went for a couch that the chef could see had a few half-empty bottles around it.

The cook and the boy exited the house under the half grateful, half worried looks of the mother.

"If you don't want to work for me child that is fine too. I am sorry for earlier, but it is rare that I find such great talent as you. I would very much like for you to join my staff." The man said, playing on the boy's ego as he did his father. The chef was a good man, but he was a chef before he was a man and one does what one does for his kitchen.

"T-talent?"

"Yes! Why those tarts were amazing! Tell me, what gave you the idea to sell them in the market?"

"I-it was for a friend, I wanted to giver her birthday gift, but I needed money." the young boy flushed in response.

"Wonderful! You are a kind one, as well as a talented one as well."

By the way child what is your full name?"

The boy told the chef his name, after which they returned to the market and got in the car. The cook took him to his restaurant, and once there the boy nearly stopped breathing in shock.

"This is... this is a fancy place! Do you- Sir, do you really think I can cook good enough to be here?" the boy asked fearfully. The chef leaned down, put a hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eye.

"Now you listen to me Severus, anyone can cook! And that includes you most of all." Auguste Gusteau said as his newest protégé smiled along with him. Master and apprentice then entered the restaurant, ready for what would come tomorrow.

Author's note.

I've decided to do that promotion thing, where in the last pages for a comic they show panels from others to advertise it, for my original story.

Prologue.

 _'Nothing is impossible, just improbable.'_

That's the concept that defines reality in any place and at any time.

T _h_ is one starts in a re _a_ lm th _a_ t is beyond ti _m_ e and s _p_ ace, bet _w_ een e _x_ ist _e_ nce and _n_ othingness, f _a_ r removed from heaven and hell, yet at the s _a_ me time it's as closest to those realms as such a thing is possible.

This place is not on a _n_ y map, nor is there an _y_ way to make one, yet it is not a hidden realm.

It cannot be found if you look for it, but yo _u_ enter and leave as often as once a day and traversing it is impossible with effort but comes natural w _i_ th rest, and sometimes you remember it and sometimes you don't, but you where there, especially _w_ hen you weren't.

This plane of existence has countless names, _w_ hich have all been heard in an infinite number of languages, across innumerable galaxies and b _o_ undless universes.

This land is both beauty and ugliness combin _e_ d, both salvation and damnation, but its description alone cannot be comprehended thoroughly i _n_ mere words, so let us stop here and let us name this place "the realm".

Here in 'the realm', its only inhabitants for t _hi_ s particular time and in this particular version are the 'Amurg' , ancient creatures whose place of o _r_ igin has long been lost to the sands of time.

Amongst a gathering of various different 'A _m_ urg', beings of all shapes, colors and sizes, who were gathered in a circle and playing a game of _ca_ rds, a new one approached the group.

"Do any of you know where Deux is?" the _A_ murg asked the group.

"Oh, it's you! Ye Just got here didn't you?" _o_ ne _of_ the players turned from the game and looked at the newcomer…The first new Amurg in a long, long time to arrive at this realm. Initially his coming had caused a small stir in a realm that was usually ruled by monotony since its inhabitants were all immortal, but that soon died out and new question about the appearance of a new Amurg, or what were the consequences of his appearance were quickly forgotten so they could focus on more important matters.

Namely gambling.

" _Wh_ y do you want to find Deux? The guy's a little weird, why don't you join the _g_ ame, come here and r _e_ lax." another one said and gestured for the newcomer to join the collective w _i_ th what could be c _o_ nsidered a friendly smile, at least to higher beings it was a friendly smile.

 _"_ G _amble, waste time, that's all you do all day! How can you do that and not g_ o _insane from boredom i_ s _beyond my comprehension and since I have access to unlimited knowledge a_ n _d wisdom that says a l_ o _t!"_ The Amurg thought to himself angrily as he glared at the others.

"I _co_ u _ld tell_ y _ou all wh_ at _a disgrace_ yo _u're actions are,_ ho _w you wast_ e _your_ _gre_ at _potential, I could r_ a _nt, rave or give calm compelling arguments, but…Would you learn from th_ e _m? Would you listen t_ o _them, would you understand my words…..Would you even acknowledge th_ e _m? No…..Because you d_ o _n't care, nobody does, so in the end it doesn't matter."_ he added to his train _o_ f thoughts and once th _at_ was over he took a small breath of air to calm himself down.

"I j _u_ st want to ask him a question, so does anyone know where he is?"

"H _e's_ sometimes west of here in the sandfields of a thousand nights, today's th _e_ day after the th _o_ usandth one, so you should be able find him there right about now." One o _f_ them replied.

Th _e_ Amurg then turned to leave but was stopped by one last question.

"Af _ter_ you finish that, do you want to join the game?" Another one said to him wi _th_ a degree enthusiasm that was mirrored by the other players.

"Does it matter if I join in?" he replied without turning back.

" _Of_ course it does! T _he_ game changes in so many _wa_ ys!" Another one answered _an_ d went on to d _e_ scribe in great detail the many ways in which the game would change.

T _he_ new comer then turned his head slightly back at the game, just enough so he could gaze at the players, at these creatures of immeasurable power and infinite potential who's most important a _c_ tivity and greatest desire was a card game. Words failed him as he once more felt anger at this waste of infinite potential, so the Amurg just tuned his head back in the direction he was going, l _e_ aving behind the confused all-powerful beings, who quickly got over it and continued with their g _a_ me.

 _He_ walked towards the area where they said Deux would be with as much rigor as he could muster, spurred on by a subconscient defense mechanism that told him to leave the group as soon as possible, l _e_ st he too be infected by this 'disease' of laziness and the sheer lunacy of having the universe at your f _i_ ngertips and only using those fingers to draw from a deck.

A _f_ ter a whil _e_ he finall _y_ arrived at the s _a_ ndfields and st _ar_ ted looking ar _ou_ nd for his q _ua_ rry.

"T _r_ ough the warp and from the shadows and barren desert fields.

Does a whisper come to be heard!"

" _Of_ a tail of one hundred billion light years.

And a million galaxies' words!"

T _he_ Amurg heard someone singing and looked around for the source.

"H _ea_ r the tale of invincible strength that is born from a decade's long brew."

"A _n_ d a thousand admirals who faced that force, but can never seem to break trough!"

"He _a_ r the tales of the great kings, queens and a hundred princes, who have the universe at their beck and call."

"B _ut_ the one th _in_ g that their h _ea_ rts desires, the _y_ will never h _av_ e it at all!"

"Of ancient stories! Everlasting ballads!"

"Who change every time,

" Every verse; every rhyme,"

"When the story is told one more time!"

He looked to where the 'moonlight' of this realm shinned and from there he saw a shape that was flying down towards him, it was a floating two horse carriage that was filled with merchandise and it was its driver was the one that was singing.

"So come with me now, to the place beyond mirrors and light!"

"Where hidden secrets are in plain view for the worthy to find;"

"To where? I do not know, so come and see the things hidden in plain sight!"

"To long forgotten realms, that appears when you open your mind!"

"See a place which is more uncanny than what you imagined could be;"

"From the deep dreamland, to the heaven's endless sky!"

"As what's real is stranger than any fiction I you could see."

"As the truth is more unbelievable than a lie!"

The carriage finally descended before him and its driver looked at the Amurg with glee in its eyes.

"Are you Deux?" he asked the figure made out of black mist and white flesh, with eyes that did not blink who was sitting in the driver's seat, his shape and form was forever changing, with the only thing that remained constant was his three pairs of eyes and his strange hands that had claws which seemed like they were not made to tear flesh.

"Oh it's you, you came much earlier than I expected!" Deux said to him with an eerily cheerful voice as he gazed at the new Amurg which had a humanoid appearance, was dressed in what appeared to be a long flowing robe, with a square cap on his head with a piece of cloth streaming down one side, but the most distinct thing about him was the fact that when you looked at his face, not matter how hard you tried you could not see any distinguishable facial features, he could have been anybody and yet he appeared to be nobody.

"What do you mean by that?"

"You don't remember do you?" Deux asked him.

"Remember what?"

"What you were before you became an Amurg of course!"

"Of course I don't! You've been here longer than me and you haven't even learned that by now!?" the new comer replied.

Upon hearing the second half of the sentence a great smile appeared on his faces.

"Sorry, just asking, so why are you here?"

"I'm here to ask if you are Deux."

"And if I am what of it?"

"I heard that Deux was bored of this realm and went on a journey to visit the other realms, I want to do the same, but since there are so many I want to hear your story, so that I may know which one is the most fun of them all, after spending who knows how much time in this cesspool of boredom I need that! So will you tell me about your journey?" The Amurg replied.

"So you want me to tell you my story, ey? Why I have lots of stories! For example the story of this great blade! Why this is the blade of the one who faced a billion foes and fought a thousand battles and won all of them! Well one of his many weapons actually."

"That looks like a field plow and a cheap one made from different scraps cobbled together!"

"I know sir! You want only the best and I the greatest merchant of all have it! For example this is the secret weapon of the greatest spy that has ever lived!" Deux said and handed him the aforementioned object to examine.

"Twenty two gardenias from Halina's flower emporium, one dinner reservation with at the Rotzwenen, one new camera.' this looks like some secretaries to do book! What possible use could a spymaster have for this as a tool for espionage warfare? Reschedule them to death!?"

"I know sir! And as such I feel obliged to hand you our greatest item yet! Why, within this jar is the means with which half a universe was united and the other half conquered!"

"That, my friend is a jar filled with sand!" the Amurg paused to let that statement sink in.

"Are you actually trying to sell me sand, here in a desert!" the statement was so 'unique' that the one who said it had trouble believing that he actually said such words.

"I see your right again sir, enough with the cheap stuff! Let's get to the high caliber merchandise! As such I have-"

"Forget this! If you're not going to tell me of your journey them I'm goin-"

"-the journal in which I wrote down my travels." Deux said and the Amurg paused mid turn and returned his gaze to Deux.

"Why didn't you say that in the first place?!"

"Well, I got to make a living don't I?"

"You're an immortal creature who doesn't need to eat and can make anything from nothing by merely thinking about it! What possible need would you have for an income?!"

"About the same reason another immortal creature would seek out a traveler's stories, when he could just use his powers to see the 'spoilers' himself." Deux said with a wide grin as the other Amurg remained silent for a moment.

"How do I know it's not another piece of junk, like what you showed me before?"

"Why don't I read it to you and if you like it you can buy it, after all a good story is worth reading over and over again wouldn't you agree?"

"All right, let's get started." the Amurg said trying to sound bored and annoyed, but you could detect eagerness in his voice and to that Deux grinned even more, since it was obvious he had hooked a customer.

"Though I must warn you it is a long story, and it will take a while for me to tell all of it."

"We're immortals you idiot!" the Amurg shouted towards Deux in a fit of frustration.

"Alright, aright! Yeeesh, you think with everlasting life you wouldn't be in such a rush!" Deux said to him as he exited the carriage and sat down, he then brought out his journal and reading glasses, took from behind his back a picnic basket and set it down between himself and the Amurg.

He then held the book at an angle that did not allow the Amurg to see the writing on the pages; Deux cleared his voice for a few moments before opening the book.

"What do you need all of this stuff for?" The Amurg asked him.

"Atmosphere of course, if I'm going to tell a story I must look the part, let me read you from my own writings. Now where to begin? " he thought for a while before deciding on one particular story that he enjoyed and started reading it with a smile.

"In one of the many realms of existence, long ago in a galaxy that was once far away but now is close, that although similar to others, it still differed from them greatly!"

"For in this particular galaxy sentient beings had conquered the stars, but instead of using technology as their main tool another one was chosen. Here what powered their space fleets, orbiting stations and gave them strength was magic!"

"This is the story of the end of an era and the beginning of a new one, of those who lived it, those who died during it and those who brought about this new age, of those who did great things, some good, some evil, but great things nonetheless!" Deux read towards the Amurg who for the first time since arriving in this realm he felt happy and if he could he would have smiled.

 _"Finally something that matters!"_ he thought to himself as the story started.


	2. Ch 2- A Hint of Muggle

Ch 2- A Hint of Muggle.

It was another new batch of first years doing their first potions lesson, and for that Horace Slughorn was grateful for a break. With that idea in mind, he assigned the little sprogs to whip up batches of Pepper Up Potion for their first assignment.

Pepper Up was a beautifully simple concoction and a perfect starting point for the kiddies; its reagents did not need to be babied and could be handled rather roughly, time was not a serious factor when adding these ingredients, and it was almost impossible to make a completely worthless batch as long as the general order of ingredients were followed.

He could happily relax with some crystal pineapple and the latest issue of Potions Quarterly, which he did forthwith. With everything set up, time flew for the first fifteen minutes of class; the brats would probably need at least an hour to make this potion at least so he definitely had the time to unwind.

"Sir we're done."

But of course even the greats could be wrong.

The Hogwarts potions professor restrained himself from giving an irritated grunt as he made his way to the table where he was summoned. Pepper Up took at least fifty minutes to make, so the only reason anyone would be done this quickly would be that the pair in question screwed up, panicked, and then just made the potion useless by rushing it.

Horace made his way to the pair and noted that one of them was Eileen Prince's boy, which did make the old potions professor sad. It hurt to see that the child of such a talented former student and such a pure and famous bloodline was so bad at potions. He then registered the presence of his partner, the muggleborn named Lily, as he looked at the cauldron and straight into a perfect batch of Pepper Up potion.

Slughorn was stunned for several moments at this clearly impossible turn of events that he was witnessing. He checked his watch, and then saw that it was barely half past nine.

"M-May I see the contents your bags?" He asked still in shock at the impossible feat that he was witnessing.

The two students complied and after finding no magical trace of pre-prepared potions in either of their bags, he tested the potion inside the cauldron. He had made enough of them over the years that he could easily tell the difference between what was still made within the hour and what was not.

"P-perfect and fresh too." he muttered still stunned by what he was witnessing as he turned his gaze back at the students.

"Could you prepare another batch?" the professor asked half to himself.

"Yes chef." the boy said almost automatically, before both of them rolled up their sleeves and started anew.

Horace saw how the boy immediately pulled from the side a small suitcase which upon opening Horace noted that was filled with knives of all shapes and sizes. From the suitcase he saw how the boy, Severus, take out a mortar which was made of steel instead of the ceramic one the students were issued and started on the bicorn horn.

Next to him, the girl took the mandrake roots and instead of using the regular knife, she took a special small one for peeling the root. Then she used another knife that had small indentures inside of it and chopped the roots, and then with a third short and sharp angled one to finely dice the roots, all more accurately than even he could with the standard knife.

After that, they added the two items in the cauldron and heated it for ten seconds using a muggle egg timer that clicked when it was done. Then Severus took out a big glass lid that had strange metal pieces on it. Horace saw how they clipped it over the pot, locked it in place and then left it to brew.

Then after all this strangeness Horace witnessed something that he had never witnessed before. In the standard process, the potioneer had to leave the Pepper Up potion to boil for thirty minutes until it became a golden orange color, about a shade or two lighter than amber. The potion with that strange lid on it reached that shade in less than seven minutes!

The boy then pressed a button on the lid's handle, which released the built in steam from one hole. After the pressure dissipated they removed the lid, added the English Thyme, stirred, and then added the five drops of Salamander's blood. But they did not do so by dripping directly from the bottle; instead they used a very thin cylinder with a narrow neck at one side and a sort of rubbery ball on the other.

They stirred once more, and then it was time for the fire seeds. But before they placed them in, the boy did something not in the recipe and took them and crushed them with the side of a very big rectangular knife. The girl once more set up the egg timer and used it to deposit the crushed seeds perfectly with each clockwise stir.

And then it was over. Horace looked at his watch and saw that it all had taken roughly twenty minutes to make, not even half of the time needed if he himself made a batch. By the time it was done the other students formed a crowd around the pair, all staring in curiosity and surprise at their strange display.

Slughorn tested the potion once more and found that it was perfect, fit for Madam Pomfrey's cabinet.

"Where did you get the idea of using all of these tools?" the Professor asked the pair. He was impressed at their ingenuity; it would definitely serve them, and with some patronage himself, well later in life.

"From my job sir. It's how we make soup at Gusteau's." Severus replied with no small sense of pride. Slughorn remembered how he had received word from the Headmaster about a student that received permission to leave the grounds for his part-time job. He did not expect that the student was Eileen's boy though.

"You're a kitchen boy?" Slughorn said in astonishment at hearing a member of the noble House of Prince working such a _job_ and immediately regretted it. The boy's proud and cheerful face immediately faded, and instead a baleful expression took form.

"I am a certified commis chef at a 5 star restaurant! I am most certainly not a _kitchen boy_!" Severus said with such scorn and hatred, with eyes that promised retribution, that it almost made the professor draw out his wand in shock and fear. A hand on his shoulder from the girl immediately stopped him in his tracks. Turning around, the boy looked her in the eyes as she gazed back and gave him a shake of the head and a worried look.

Immediately the anger was gone, replaced by exhaustion, disappointment, and just a touch of heartbreak in his eyes as he covered the girl's hand in his own for comfort as he turned back to Slughorn.

"My apologies professor, I was out of line."

"W-well that's quite alright; it happens to the best of us. But still five points deducted for bad behavior and ten, no! fifteen points each awarded for a most excellent potion." Horace declared, hoping that his voice wasn't laced with too much of the fear that he felt inside.

The class focused back on their own potions and passed in their samples as they exited the classroom. Slughorn still felt unease, though not of the boy in particular. After his display of talent and his outburst it was clear that he was Eileen's boy through and through, the spitting image of her at that age in talent and temperament.

No. What he had just seen him do was what threw him off of his game. Horace was not a bigot, but he was realist and he knew that many uncomfortable things were true. Blood mattered, money ruled, and wizards and witches were inherently better than muggles.

But this? This was something else. This was worse than any witch hunt or Goblin War or Dark Lord rising, that small cauldron filled with basic potion was proof of it.

It was proof that the traditional way wasn't the only way for wizardkind. It hinted that the old methods were outdated, obsolete. It gave the suggestion that their society was stagnating, that change was coming. Horace knew that when change comes, there will always be those that will fight and kill to prevent that, and would do it so till their last breath.

It was the beginning of the end.

Perhaps it sounded a bit hysterical to someone younger than himself, or to an outsider, that a better brewing method for a potion would trigger a war, but it was not the potion itself. It was this new approach that invited this fear; it was how it differed from the old way. And what made it worse was it was not only not the traditional way, but it was a muggle way.

And it was Eileen's son that served as a potential spark that would light this fire, making her indirectly responsible.

"Cherchez la femme indeed." Horace said and gave out a tired sigh as he started rummaging through his 'resource bag' for a muggle guide of England, looking for this Gusteau's in particular. He found it and made a reservation for a dinner for one.

For why not?

2

Author's note.

I've decided to do that promotion thing, where in the last pages for a comic they show panels from others to advertise it, for my original story.

BALADA: When Death did not exist nor yet Eternity.

595th chapter, 891st volume, _13th library_ of the _50th city of knowledge_ , 7th universe, 974.593 cycle of eternity.

 ** _When my eyes are weighed with sleep I quench the evening candle's glow_**

 _***Excerpt, from the works of Grand Scholar, and The Great War Expert Djanus Todomari from the Imperium Archives***_

 _On Caliupus 27th, Imperial year 1898, Federal year 3941, and Republican year 953 on the small home world of the Tolstoy sector, a Federal fleet clashed for less than 3 hours with an Imperial one. This small battle which was the first shot in The Great War was situated above a place called Graperust Manor, owned by a Novo Albetan lawyer called William Murasaki Kuckluck._

 _After the Battle of Graperust, mister Murasaki said that he had enough of the whole affair and decided to move his family 560.000 light-years to a town called New Hope within the Tremera system, to a house called Woodgrom Courthouse with the intention of avoiding the war in its entirety._

 _Years later the commanders of the belligerent forces came to that very same courthouse to sign the ending of all hostilities. So when it was over Mr Murasaki could boast that the war began on his front lawn porch and ended in his backyard gazebo._

 _The Great War raged across millions of star systems, billions of planets and trillions of light years, within it farm workers from Nova Bronze City of the Towar System, clashed with fisherman from Seshrim 9, lawyers and schoolteachers from the Brumbaki Plains of Bulla 8 with doctors and accountants from The Tjigu asteroid cluster._

 _Whole nations and ways of life would disappear only to be replaced by new ones and within this age of chaos great heroes and villains would emerge, several sentients would join the war, each from the three superpowers, they would be at the most crucial and most bloody of the battles and somehow survive them all, and give testimony of just how unrealistic reality could become._

 _A smuggler would save a country , a shadow warrior would emerge from the darkness, a rebel would reshape the galaxy, a sentient would change the way things were forever, and a potions brewer who did not go a single day to military school would become the greatest commander the known universe had ever seen or perhaps would ever see. So the sands of time flowed and with their passing the universe changed forevermore._

 ** _Grand Scholar and Great War Expert Djanus Todomari_**

 ** _Imperium Archives_**


	3. Ch 3- Tastes a Bit Bitter

Ch 3- Tastes a Bit Bitter

The smell from the Slytherin dorm was intoxicating. It was nothing but the simple aroma of pan fried fish, but like all great creations it was the passion put into it that made all the difference.

That what was happening as Severus furiously and with great hatred seared bone free salmon in his pan. He poured all his anger and rage into the dish; it had been a bad day for him. Hell it had been a bad week; everything had become bad ever since he left for Hogwarts.

The fish was nothing fancy. It was just something that Hagrid the gamekeeper had caught only a few hours ago, and was still alive moments before Severus killed and deboned it as he prepared it to be placed in the pan. This stage was where many people thought chefs used some secret spice, fancy ingredients, or secret techniques to bring the flavor out. But all Severus did was use a fish knife to trench the side with the skin and then salt it lightly as he placed in a pan of olive oil skin side first. Then he just gave it a very light press with a fish spatula to make sure it was crispy.

It was a simple dish, but this was where the mistakes came in. To make proper fish, you left it like that and turned it once, stopping the heat when finished. But many non-cooks would just flip them constantly like they would if they were cooking two inch steaks over a fire instead of a thin fillet over charcoal.

But Severus paid that no mind; he was doing all of this to get rid of this week's anger. It was still hours away from when his afternoon shift would start at the restaurant and he could not last until then to get his stress relief. That was what the job was to him; it was not just where he earned money and respect. It was also where he found solace; the intense atmosphere and quick pace of the kitchen made the place one of relaxation for him.

 _#################_

 _"I need one order of lamb chops, two vegetarian patties, and one dish of shrimp fried rice!"_

 _"Yes chef!" Severus said as he heard Gusteau's voice and he immediately jumped on it. He was already finishing some roasted quail with beets and roots and could start on another dish._

 _A timer next to him went off and he rushed to take the tray of potatoes out of the boiler and into the fryer while also taking another tray from the fryer, leaving it to rest for ten minutes. He then took the third round of potatoes that have been resting and placed them into another fryer to crisp them and then reset the timers._

 _"Where it that quail?" Horst, the Sous Chef asked._

 _"2 minutes chef, I am plating it now!" Severus said as he flipped the lamb chop, the patties, and shrimp while putting the rice for the last dish in the water. By the time he was set, he then started plating the quail._

 _"One cherry tomato and cheese filled omelet!" Lalo bellowed out._

 _"Oui chef! Quail's ready!" Severus said as he began to beat the eggs and pour them into a pan._

 _While the eggs cooked, he poured the rice onto the shrimp, basted the lamb chop, and took out the patties. He then chopped some salad into garnish for the patties, closed the omelet with its ingredients, and stirred the rice and shrimp. Taking the finished fried potatoes, he poured some salt over them and rolled them in the pot with quick shakes of his hand._

 _"Potatoes done!" Severus called out and went back to stirring the shrimp. He then shifted to the omelet, flipping it several dozen times a second to make it a nice and soft round shape. He quickly went to the patties so he could finish plating them, all while removing the lamb chop from the oven to plate it as well._

 _"Lamb and patties ready, the omelet's done, and four minutes for the shrimp and rice!" Severus said and after a few more stirs, which was just him flipping the rice in the pan, he then plated it with several spoons of sauce on the side that he dragged along the plate to give it a pleasant aspect._

 _"Table three's roast is ready, but Larousse is on table nine with chicken flambé!"_

 _"Rice is done! I'm on table 3's roast! " Severus announced. He first paused to stop the potatoes in the boiler and fryer and then without hesitation moved towards the tray._

 _This was the key moment for the roast, freshly taken out of the oven. Once cut, it let out a beautiful image of steam, but it only lasted for the first minute. After that, the effect disappeared along with the wow factor it brought with it._

 _"Table 5 just ordered a dessert of crêpe Suzette!" Pompidou said and placed the equipment on Severus' tray._

 _The boy quickly took the tools and placed them beneath the top, guarded by the table cloth to not distract from the roast._ _He pushed the heavy cart to table where he bowed and made a show of sharpening the carving knife. It was already sharp, but it was part of the show for the customers._

 _Cutting all of the meat slices first, then platting and setting the tray down, he bowed once more and departed to their polite applause. He then moved the tray behind one of the dining room pillars, to camouflage that he was changing the roast plate with that of the crepe set, and then moved out towards table 5._

 _Once there the ritual began again. He bowed, started the pan, poured the batter inside it, and then flipped it in the air to the applause of the customers. Then he closed the dessert by forming the sauce, with oranges and their juices as the zest. With a special small spatula he lit on fire, he ignited the brandy and the roux in the dish. After the flames died, he then poured flaming brandy over a cascading peeled orange._

 _The gasps of surprise of the customers were not even registered as he covered the dessert with a lid to extinguish the flame. He then presented the desert to the table, departing once more with a bow and applause._

 _He returned to the kitchen, restarted the potatoes, and then began to make another two meals. When the customers that enjoyed his dishes sent compliments to the cook his way, he gave a hidden smile to the side, but only for a moment since he had other things to cook._

 _Half an hour had passed, during which he made 6 dishes, started another two, finished one, carved for four and flambéed for five; it was a slow night at Gusteau's._

 _#################_

Severus smiled at that memory. It had been that way for three months; three glorious months where countless strangers loved his food, applauded him, showered him with complements, and best of all he got money out of all of it.

His salary was, well, it was more than what he thought he would get. When he received his first paycheck he thought that it was a very good one. Then when the boss said that it was for the week and not the month Severus almost fainted in shock. With that came new clothes that he wore with pride and shampoo and soup to make him look clean for the kitchen. Everything was, well, it was magical.

The best part was when everything was over. The restaurant closed at about 10:15, and at about 9:30 the kitchen slowed down. By then, most of the dishes were served and it was generally a free forty-five minutes to an hour where they could catch their breath and recover from the day. Severus used that time to fix up a dish that he would bring to Lily; there were plenty of those that came to Gusteau's with dates that were those supermodels that ordered a dish and then spent half the evening picking at the sides.

The staff took the half eaten meats that were not appealing enough to be reserved tomorrow home with them. Along with that, Severus would make some nice Michelin star fries, always making sure that when he came to the restaurant, he made a show of how he brought his own ingredients with him. He would take them to the restaurant inside a small backpack and would use those to make the food at the end of the shift.

The staff always laughed and even taught him new recipes when they saw him with his own ingredients. Once he got home, usually at about 11:30, he would sneak out along with Lily and they would share the food underneath the Old Willow in the park.

Everything seemed to be going better in his life; even his mom was better off. At first she would bake some fresh bread for him to munch on while at his job, but once Gusteau tasted it he started ordering bread from them as well.

Their small house now no longer reeked of alcohol and misery, but fresh baked goods. Even the neighbors bought from his mother now. On top of that, his father seemed to mellow down; Severus guessed it showed that not even the black hearted can hate fresh bread. All in all it was a good summer; hell it was becoming a good life.

Then came the Hogwarts express.  
 _  
"Do you think it will matter that I'm from folks that aren't magical?"_

 _"Of course not! Hogwarts is a happy place!"_

He grimaced at the memory and shook his head in bitterness at the thought, removing the fish and plating it with a lemon. From his personal desk where he cooked it he could see the hateful gaze of his fellow upper year Slytherins.

He walked away from the room with the dish as the rest of his journey to Hogwarts and his first day haunted him.

 _#################_

 _He had been planning on this for two weeks now; how he would use the training from Gusteau's to help him break the ice and make a good first impression._ _The first step was on the train. He and Lily's compartment were boarded by what would become the Marauder's dynamic duo, Black and Potter._ _Lily befriended them immediately with her innate charm and friendliness. Severus was never good at stuff like that though. So he did what he knew best and took out a pan and a jar instead._

 _A special charm was on the pan to make it heat itself up. Within it were some cleaned walnuts. He activated the charm on the pan and quickly started pan roasting the nuts, flipping them into the air to prevent them from burning. To him it was routine, but no- cooks found the sight of it quite the spectacle._

 _After a few minutes of roasting, the nuts were nice and toasty. He slanted them lightly and served them to Lilly and the two newcomers. At first this ice-breaker worked, food always had a way of bringing people together._

 _Then came the topic of houses._

 _When he said Slytherin, the cheer from the two boy's faces disappeared. They both looked like they wanted to say something, but they just placed some more nuts in their mouths. Severus didn't say anything else after that, and then there was an uncomfortable silence for the rest of the trip._

 _The sorting came and went. He passed by Potter and Black, who said nothing; only giving a strange half hard, half confused glare. Lily at least gave him a smile and wave from besides Potter, which did brighten his mood, after which he joined his House._

 _After the big feast was over and they were all in the house common room, Severus put the second part of his plan into action. The walnut trick had not gone so well, so he used his ace; crepe suzette._

 _Having made it countless times at Gusteau's, it never once failed him. He played with the flames and the brandy, making an exaggerated flip of the pancake that flew almost two meters in the air in the process. As the flambé part of the performance began; he certainly made an impression._

 _His fellow firsties were definitely wowed, and so were some of the upper years. He continued to make several batches and everything went swimmingly. Severus allowed himself a smile as he saw how everyone was enjoying his desert, despite stuffing themselves with food from the feast._

 _'It you can make them eat it despite having a full stomach, then you are a great chef' was one of Gusteau's many sayings._

 _"Snape was it? Can't say I've heard of that name before, which family you from?" Rosier asked him as he was greedily munching on three crepes of his._

 _"My mother is a Prince."_

 _"Which Prince?"_

 _"Her name is Eileen." Snape answered as he prepared another batch of crepes._

 _Severus was making a point to avoid saying anything about his father for obvious reasons, but he imagined mentioning his mother would be fine. Then all of a sudden Rosier spat out his crepes in disgust, which shocked Severus, making him step back in surprise._

 _"Eileen Prince? The blood traitor who run off with a muggle?!" Avery said and just like that a wave of palpable disgust and a chorus of spitting came from roughly about a third to a quarter of the Slytherins. The rest either stopped eating or tried to make themselves less visible._

 _Wilkes moved immediately towards the washroom, where Severus heard how he started to make himself vomit._

 _"What are you trying to do, poison us?" Mulciber said, pushing him back towards the crowd._

 _Rosier then grabbed him by his shirt and pushed him into a pillar._

 _"You got a lot guts you filthy half-blood!" he said to him._

 _Snape's shock gave way to confusion and then to anger as he gazed back at Rosier in hatred. Rosier moved to grab his wand, but Snape was still holding the pan._

 _Severus immediately threw the hot crepe sauce into Rosier's face, making the bully scream in agony as his face blistered from the superheated liquid. Mulciber drew his wand to hex Snape, but he was too close and Severus knocked it out of his hand with the pan and then bashed him over the face, making the boy fall to the ground._

 _Severus then felt a chill down his spine and he quickly dived to the side. The days when Larousse was bored and decided to annoy Severus with his maquis days and training paid off; he narrowly avoided a jinx from Avery._ _Snape threw the pan at him, hitting him in the chest. Avery tried to recover and hex back, but Severus rushed him, grabbing his middle and pushing him into a table._

 _He then heard a gasp and saw Wilkes emerge from the bathroom with shock at his face at the carnage. Before he could react Severus grabbed at his cooking belt where he had a peeling knife and threw it just above Wilkes' head, lodging itself an inch from his scalp. He never expected that those days when Horst was bored and wanted to have a knife throwing competition with him would come in handy._

 _The shock made the boy become paralyzed with fear and became as still as a statue. Severus regained his bearing and saw how the rest of the room looked at him with trepidation and uncertainty._

 _Acting on his instincts, he made his way to his backpack where he pulled out his big butcher's knife and made his way to badly burned Rosier._ _Turning him on his back, he straddled him, placing the knife above him and gazed into his eyes._

 _"I apologize if the food was not to your liking. Shall I prepare you something complementary to make it up? Perhaps a nice roast!" Severus declared snidely and lowered the knife until it was touching Rosier's face._

 _"I recommend fried pork's head. The cheeks in particular are extremely tasty, full of fat and flavor. Shall I prepare some pork cheeks for all you fine ladies and gentleman?" Severus commented, his stony gaze first gazing into Rosier's terrified eyes, then at the gathered crowd._

 _Silence reigned as they all took in this bastard and stain on a great house's name._ _That was until the sound of a plate was heard touching a desk._

 _From it, a single blonde, young, man was seen rising from it. The plate he had was clean. He wiped his face with a napkin and made his way towards Severus._

 _"My complements to the chef." The older boy said, and looked amused at Snape and a terrified Rosier._

 _Severus noticed how the others in the room hung on his word and actions; this must be the local leader of this lot._ _Mollified by this, Severus felt the anger dissipate, and after a few moment of heavy breathing he gave a nod of thanks and then slowly rose up from the one he was straddling._ _Making his way to a terrified Wilkes, he retrieved his peeling knife, an act that made Wilkes slide down the face of the wall, his body giving out now that it was over._

 _"Mr. Snape." The older blond boy said to Severus as he was gathering his things and trying to retreat to his room._

 _"No complementary meal?" he asked, gesturing to Rosier who looked up to him in shock and horror._

 _"Apologies, I must decline… rotten ingredients you see. I'll make you something else latter once I get fresh stock" Severus said and the blond boy chuckled with genuine mirth._

 _#################_

Severus' mind cleared as he made his way to his destination, knocked on the dorm room and was let in into an opulent chamber where the blond boy and a girl was sitting down. Severus wordlessly made his way to where they were sitting and placed his plate between them.

"Freshly caught salmon with lemon." Snape said and walked away.

The boy and the girl both dug in and Severus could hear just by how often cutlery was used that they were enjoying the meal. He took a glance over his shoulder and saw the boy and girl both gave him a raised glass of wine in appreciation. Severus nodded, pleased that there were a few in the house who at the very least he could get on with. Snape bade Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black a pleasant day and left to make his way to the final class of the day.

The afternoon came and went and at seven o clock it was time for his job at Gusteau's. He cleaned up and was taken to the side by his mentor before he could make it to the kitchen.

"I'll be taking a month off to go to Japan Severus. A friend of mine is hosting a cooking contest with the students of his school and asked me to judge. This gentleman over here will be supervising while I am gone." Gusteau gestured to a man who at first glance looked unkempt, with long curled hair and a cigarette in one hand. But despite this, his face and hands were scrubbed clean and his eyes were sharp.

"Severus Snape sir. A pleasure to meet you sir." He said and shook hands with the man.

"Marco Pierre White. We'll talk some more after work, let's cook for now."

Author's note.

I've decided to do that promotion thing, where in the last pages for a comic they show panels from others to advertise it, for my original story.

BALADA: When Death did not exist nor yet Eternity.

 **Caliupus 8th Imperial year 1894, Federal year 3937, Republican year 949**

 **Within the warp.**

 **9:52 Imperial Fleet Time**

A great train traversed the thin plane of hyperspace, it was a massive construct composed of at least 2.000 individual wagons, each one of them was over a hundred meters in diameter and stretched for at least five times that, but despite the titanic nature of this interstellar vehicle by the standards of its kind it was the runt of the litter.

These wagons where forged out of fine tempered steel with a smooth surface and each wagon's front and back ended with a conic shape head and tail.

Seven great horizontal sheets of metal extended across their bodies, starting at the front and ending at the rear of each wagon, runes which glowed bright with energy where embedded on these stripes and from them magical energy was released for the purpose of moving and guiding the train towards its destination.

These bursts of energy started as a single line, that at certain points of its length bent upwards, downwards, left and right, and at each bent smaller lines formed from them, which they themselves bent and made new ones emerge, giving the magic the shape of a great tree branch that looked like it sprouted from lighting itself.

But it was only the shape of a plant and nothing more, for the purpose of this train was not the production of breathable air or that of fruits or flowers.

No, its purpose was transportation and among its cargo where two very important passengers.

A surge of energy, which was called since ancient times a gust of warp wind shook the space train, not enough to cause any damage or deviate it from its course, but enough to wake up one of the occupants of its VIP room from his nap.

For a few brief moments confusion and disorientation dominated his person, that was generally what happened when you traverse the realm of reality and the realm of dreams and no more so than when you are inside the warp which existed outside both of them.

For it was a very mysterious and unnerving place and even veteran sailors and soldiers where not to comfortable with passing through this plane which seemed to be nowhere yet everywhere at the same time.

As for the drivers of this train the feeling of dread caused by venturing in a place outside of what you considered your 'normal reality' was present to them as well. Even though they've learned to overcome it and even partially control it, its presence remained an eerie reminder that they didn't belong here.

So you should now be able to understand the temporary confusion of the aforementioned passenger, but that quickly gave away to remembrance, as he now reacquainted himself with this plane of existence and thus the confusion disappeared as his mind recovered from the daze and remembered everything and realized that he was on a galactic train, souring in the limitless heavens of space towards its stop.

It was an Imperial Fleet supply train, carrying essential food, medicine, clothing, and ammunition for the 378th Corps that was stationed on planet Volun 4. The train slithered its way through the warp like some great celestial dragon towards its destination with those supplies, along with the aforementioned corps's new commander and his knight and chief of staff.

Namely the newly minted Commodore First Class Metternich per Pelasgiamus and his knight Commodore third class Adrian de Morowetz.

Metternich was a unique creature amongst the Empire, his hair was black as night and shortly trimmed, but not in a military stile, more like a summer style.

His skin was dark blue, which was not unheard of in the Empire but not entirely common and finally his eyes where perhaps the most unique thing about him, for their retina was a blue one, but his sclera was of a bright glowing red, which combined with his skin and his voice which was low and a bit gruff made him a very imposing visual figure.

His uniform consisted of black leather boots, black pants that were secured to his waist by a belt, along with as sheathed sword on his left side, a dagger on the back side of his belt, and a one handed crossbow on his right, his chest was covered in a black tunic, on his shoulder pads where three golden bars that symbolized his rank of Commodore First Class.

On his chest where it curbed to his sides was two lines of gold buttons united by a series of golden ropes that traversed his chest, they where for both decorative and practical purposes, since the real buttons where on the inner side of the left flap of the tunic.

He looked like someone who was born for war, who belonged on the battlefield, who would stand when others would fall, that was something no one could deny! Too bad he was a coward.

"Did you sleep well my liege?" Adrian asked him, he was dressed in the exact same uniform as Metternich but there was one bar on each shoulder to display his rank of Third Class.

Adrian was an Avian, his race was humanoid in its appearance, he had white feathers encompassing his entire skin, a great golden beak for a mouth and two black eyes that looked like they were constantly zoning into space, also his aforementioned feathers where ruffled and his beak had a slight dent in it, giving poor Adrian the appearance more aching to a crazed half dead chicken than that of a professional soldier. But he was anything but weak, as his past foes or rather the absence of past foes, or any foes for that matter was a very good testament to his skill.

"About as well as one can, given the current circumstances." Metternich replied and Adrian gave a nod of agreement and said nothing else, he too felt uncomfortable traveling through hyperspace, but he was more unnerved by being on a train instead of a ship than the fact that he was in the warp.

"I've been meaning to ask Adrian, why when we are about to meet new people do you always stop grooming yourself?" Metternich enquired.

"People don't take you seriously when they first meet you if you don't look pretty, their true nature comes out easier that way, good thing wouldn't you say?" Adrian asked and gave a slight smile to his commander, one which Metternich returned in kind.

Ever since they first met, Metternich had always treated him with the upmost respect and professionalism you'd come to expect an officer of his rank to give and receive, that had made an impression on Adrian, which was what eventually convinced him to become Metternich's follower, a fact that the Commodore would be secretly grateful for but also secretly resentful for the rest of his life, but generally more times he would be the former rather than the latter.

The seconds ticked away in silence and seeing that the conversation had died down for the moment, Metternich decided to once more go over the briefing papers he had been given for his new command.

He was using a farview screen to review them and after that was done he started to once more research the culture of the opposing nation.

The farview or rather this variant of it, was a rectangular shaped mass of crystals with magic runes embedded on its surface, that when activated a mist like gas would emerge from its screen and take the shape and color of whatever the farview's user desired, or if he preferred it could only project 2d images on its surface, it was very flexible device!

It was also a very useful tool, one which Metternich regularly used since he could have hundreds or thousands of books stored on it, making it easier to carry and ideal for alleviating boredom.

But as they got closer and closer to their destination, he silently wished for eternal boredom.

 _"I'll take a lifetime of boredom over any war or battle, at least boredom doesn't come running towards you with a big sharp magical weapon with the intent to play squash with your head!"_ he thought to himself, hoping that this tranquility would last forever, but like all good things it had to eventually come to an end, for a beeping sound was heard from the ships internal speakers signaling that they were getting near the exit of the warp and that soon they would be arriving at they're destination.

"It is a good thing that they decided to use a warp portal train instead of a ship to get us there, last thing we need is some bloody raid ambushing us before we arrive at our new command." Adrian said to his liege.

"Well, despite the best attempts of the seemingly universal and unstoppable power of stupidly to make a wrong decision, the vile forces of logic and reasoning have seemingly prevailed and vanquished this oh, so great foe!" Metternich said in a hammy tone which clearly indicated he was joking and Adrian showed his appreciation with a good chuckle.

A warp portal was as its name suggests, a portal that is situated on a planet or in outer space which allows faster travel trough the warp if a ship is not using a portal, making it at least twice as fast if not more depending on the state of the warp between two points, the size of the gate and the amount of power it had access too.

Also, when in hyperspace there was the danger of being ripped apart by gravity fields or energy nexuses if a ship was not in peak condition or low on power and if it was traversing a less than ideal hyperspace route, well you get the general idea.

Why a wandering comet, a small dust field, of even the remains of a small passing solar flare could tear a ship apart!

A warp portal along with the great power provided by either the sun or a planet's energy nexus engulfed a ship or in this case a train in a protective field as it traversed the warp, protecting it to a certain degree from such perils and shredding whatever was in its way, as long as it was not too great an obstacle.

Also ships who did not use jump gates had to have a build in warp sanctuary and plenty of power crystals to make the jump, a ship using a jump gate would not require an expensive warp sanctuary or power storage crystals in order to jump, all the ship needed was it to be was airtight, also the energy required to enter and exit the warp was provided by the starting gate and the destination gate, thus the gates where faster and cheaper and that was always the way to go.

But for all its advantages the aforementioned warp train had no means of its own to enter and exit warp without a gate.

It was also impossible for trains to change and adjust their route when using one, this was one area where they where outclassed by ships.

Also if you're enemies manage to find just the right conditions along you're potential route with the train, they could pull you out of the warp and ambush you, a train of course could be retrieved with a special support ship designed just for that purpose and be back on its way, but until then it was vulnerable to attack.

But that was a moot point since military trains where armed to the teeth, that combined with their long bodies gave them excellent options for defense, they could form a protective sphere or dodecahedron, which unlike ships had no vulnerable point and had excellent anti-light ships defenses, it truly was the safest way to travel when confronted with pirates or enemy space raiders.

Fully fledged warships where an entirely different matter and when it came to that a ship was the way to go if you wanted to outmaneuver and outrun them.

So it was a constant debate between the advantages of rigidness but high security against greater flexibility with freedom but also the presence of an unknown danger and many supporters of both sides argued day and night over which was best.

For both means of transportation had their pros and cons, but for the current route which took the train trough friendly territory and lands in which the Empire was the dominant power (at least for now) the train was best suited for such a purpose, also many would think that a fleet corps commander would never 'lower' himself to ride a simple train instead of a battleship and that was also the reason Metty chose this, since it also gave him the element of surprise over his potential enemies.

And for the young Commodore First Class that thought brought him some piece of mind from his troubles.

 _"Though I am grateful that I will not have to worry about being torn to shreds by some small space pebble or flying into a mine field and being ambushed while traversing or entering a new system, the idea that I have to face death sooner rather than latter is not a very appealing one."_

Metternich thought to himself as he lamented the sad state of affairs he currently found himself in and within his mind he briefly looked back on how he had arrived to his current predicament, thoughts that he would eventually write down in his posthumous memoirs.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4.

8 PM Gusteaus'

"I need two tartar plates and fresh toast."

"Yes Marco!" One or two voices replied back, the choir of sizzling, broiling, and steaming partially drowning it out.

"Yes Marco, yes Marco. I keep hearing most of that from Severus's mouth when I'm supposed to be hearing it from all of you. So stop wasting time, or get out."

"YES MARCO!" a now much firmer and louder call came out.

The temporary head chef stared evenly at the staff as they buzzed at top speed all around the kitchen. It had been this way for almost two weeks, and in that time Severus had overheard several of the other commis chefs and some stagiaires from cooking schools complain about Chef White whenever they could. Chef Marco never bothered Severus though; he simply looked over him from time to time and then gave a nod and went to the other stations.

"When are you going to start cooking?"

"You put it in a pan until it's ready; not too difficult, so why isn't it finished yet?"

"If you take this long to make food for your family then your wife's cheating on you and your children hate you."

"If this was for your date, she'd be in the bushes with the waiter. So unless you are into that sort of thing, get back to pounding some meat."

All of these invectives and other similar phrases where uttered in a calm and firm manner by Marco. Most of the kitchen earned at least one of these grillings, but Severus was spared. It was mainly because there was no reason to; he worked fast and kept his food at a consistently high quality. Chef Marco never had a reason to give him a hard time, thus Snape had nothing but respect for and held no grudge towards Chef Marco. He did however hold nothing but contempt for the dunderheads that could not meet the appropriate standards of a Three Star Michelin kitchen.

"You, you're fired. Get out!" Marco said to one of the commis who had somehow managed to burn an omelette. The stunned young man looked in shock for a moment before stiffly turning around to leave.

"Wait!" Marco said and called him back. He then dipped into his pocket and wrote on a piece of paper.

"Give this to Horst on your way out." Marco said and turned to a confused Severus who looked at him curiously.

"That was a note for him to get the money for today's hours. He may have cooked like shit, but he did put in the hours at least. Always pay your kitchen staff; even the worst chefs in the worst kitchens deserve their pay. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir." Severus nodded once with conviction. Marco returned the gesture and that was that.

Time seemed to fly on by as the clock rung ten, the restaurant closed, and with that Severus left for Hogwarts to get back to his dorm. Tomorrow was Monday and he had potions class in the morning. Overall, the weekend was a rather nice one.

##################

Morning came and with it Severus made his way to his potions class. He went to sit down in his chair and immediately a torrent of mud exploded from his seat, caking him in what had to be muck from the lake outside. The Slytherin and Gryffindor class exploded in laughter as a horrified Lily rushed over to help him clean himself up. Severus graciously took up her offer to help; his half a year in the kitchen was giving him a new appreciation of just how essential swallowing your pride, accepting help, or letting others jump in was.

Severus glared at the most likely suspects, and sure enough Potter and Black were grinning back in triumph for their prank. Lupin, the newest Marauder, looked in his book; too embarrassed to even raise his eyes. Pettigrew, their rat faced tagalong laughed along with Potter, but became quiet once Snape's eyes hung on him.

Cold fury was on his face and revenge was on his agenda. He walked up to Potter and past a worried Lily and an increasingly irritated Slughorn until he was face to face with Potter.

"This shirt is also my work uniform. It will be impossible to clean by nightfall. Because of this, I will have to miss work. How am I supposed to feed my mother now?" Severus said and pulled at the muddy shirt beneath his used but presentable robes. Potter and Black were taken by this revelation, amusement at Snape's misfortune fading at the news. Lupin's eyes left his book in shock while Pettigrew looked to his other Marauder's waiting to see how they would react.

Potter appeared to be shocked and dismayed by the consequences for his actions, but only for a moment.

"Oh get bit Snape, it's just some mud." He dismissed the incident with a shrug.

"Ah, so I suppose a lack of food and shelter on my part as consequences for this is of no concern to you." Snape fired back.

"Up yours you wanker. We just mud bombed you, we didn't get you fired!" Black said and immediately Snape's eyes lost their coldness and a triumphant smirk of victory replaced his scowl. Sirius was confused for a moment until he realized what he just said. He looked towards his best mate, and then they both looked worryingly at Slughorn, who made his way to the two.

"Detention for the four of you and five points deducted."

"Four of us? Sir it was only me and Padfoot that made the prank." Potter reeled in dismay.

"He's right professor, Moony and Wormtail had nothing to do with this!" Black added in.

Both Black and Potter jumped to defend their friends, sending them reassuring gazes while glaring at Snape for tricking them into a confession. They knew it was Snape's fault that they were being given detention when just a moment before they would have walked away scot free.

"Go get cleaned up Mr. Snape, and then return to class." Slughorn called out, slowly settling back into that mask of joviality that he so liked to wear.

"I'll go help!" Lily said and left with him.

Once they were outside, Lily quickly gave him a tight hug, causing the young boy to squirm.

"Geroff Lily, I'm muddy and dirty!"

"I don't care!" Lily said and broke the hug and looked into his eyes.

"I thought you were going to pick a fight with them, and I hate when you lose your temper like that. Sev, I'm proud of you for what you did." Lily said to him and made the young man blush.

After they cleaned his robes, they both decided to skip class. They both doubted Slughorn would protest too much if they give him the excuse that the mud was hard to remove. So they sat there by the lake, beneath their personal tree, looking at the water.

"You sure we won't get in trouble for this?" Lily inquired; she didn't expect Sev to skive class like this.

"Slughorn's asked me to cater to his club party next week before Christmas break. I doubt he'd want to lose his chef right before an important social gathering." Severus said with a smirk, relishing the small but consistent power he could wield with his cooking.

Lily smiled back and they both leaned into each other's shoulder and enjoyed the view. All in all it looked like it's going to be a good day. Then an owl came to them with a letter.

"What's it say?" Lily asked, looking over his shoulder as he was reading.

"It's from my mother… apparently she's pregnant." Severus said with a pause, his face totally unreadable.

"That's a good thing, right." Lily added looking at his friend in concern by his silent reaction.

"I think so, but it's more of the fact that she wrote this from Japan… where Chef Gusteau is."

"But why is she writing from there if your parents live in Cokeworth?" Lily asked and then it hit her. Her eyes grew wide in shock as she looked at her friend, realizing that his home life just became even more complicated. She gave him a comforting hug that he gratefully accepted.

"I think I will be staying at Hogwarts for the hols Lily." was all Severus could say as the pair spent the rest of the time in silence.

After the rest of his classes were over, he would get his spare uniform from his dorm and wash the one on his person, and then go to work. His work was relaxing and it brought him joy.

He needed that joy now most of all.

Author's note.

I've decided to do that promotion thing, where in the last pages for a comic they show panels from others to advertise it, for my original story.

BALADA: When Death did not exist nor yet Eternity.

Extract from the book "Confessions, an Admirals tale volume I"

For the past three years I had been a sailor in the Imperial navy, since that was what the state wanted of its citizens whether they were willing or not and despite my titanic efforts to avoid the whole war, fate had other plans for me!

Before the war I was running a medical transport business and one day my ship was boarded by a pirate raiding party from the Republic and like any sane sentient with half a brain I immediately surrendered and asked for parole, which was a fancy way of saying: 'If I do not fight you and surrender all my goods, you will do me the honor of not introducing my brain to your axe'.

It worked out for the most part, the aforementioned Republicans seemed alright ,about as alright as killers and thieves and God knows what other kind of madmen and women from one of the most savage dictatorship know to the galaxy could be.

It was only myself and Akanthos that day and I am grateful for the fact that none of the women who sometimes served on my ship where present.

Thrust me, those Republicans may look like pleasant fellows, with they're silky long hair, pointy ears, shiny skin, and deep beautiful eyes and absolutely gorgeous humanoid anatomy( just because I don't like them, doesn't mean I can't admit they're pretty!) but that's the only good thing about them.

Though I am not saying that their particular brand of savagery was worst that the one practiced by the Empire or Federation oh no, we all had an equal timeshare in that, theirs was just of a different flavor, that's all.

And to be hones as individuals they were pretty decent fellows.

That is if you're not they're rivals, of which the Imperium or Empire as it was called back then (and is still used in battle cries) found itself at that particular moment in time.

As they looted our ship taking anything they could: pills, syrup, cushions, fabric and fabric samples for footstools (seriously what kind of pirates steals stool samples?) at one point they opened the crates that contained bottles filled with medicinal alcohol.

Alcohol that was to be specifically used externally and only externally!

And pirates being pirates they immediately opened the bottles and started drinking it, granted the alcohol was put into recycled wine bottles, but unlike what the press would want you to believe, we did not intentionally put them in those bottles in the faint hope that pirates would pop out of nowhere and start consuming them, but rather the fact that the bottles were cheap, at the ready and reliable for our purposes and since our venture was a small one we needed every penny we could skim!

So I tried frantically to warn them, because honestly who deserves a slow and painful death? But my pleas fell on deaf ears, mostly from the fact that they did not speak Imperial Standard and I was not familiar with their language, that and the fact that at that point in time the two of us where both tied and gagged in a corner of the room, made my chivalrous intentions doomed to failure.

Well not a total failure, the by then half drunken pirates where having a good laugh at how the two of us where moaning and struggling with the ropes and gags as we tried to stop them and one of our viewers liked out impromptu mime show so much that he decided to reward me with a good kick in the chest that made me collapse to the ground and elicit a bout of laughter from his comrades.

A moment later the rest of our adoring audience joined in to let me know just how much they 'appreciated' me and they appreciated me a lot!

It only lasted a few moments but it was like hell, but even so I wanted to stop them from consuming the alcohol.

And to those of you who did not spent their youth studying medicine, the reason medicinal alcohol is not used for consumption is that there is the danger of it containing methanol, which is a very poisonous type of alcohol, why just 10 ml of the stuff can render you permanently blind and 30 ml can kill you!

Now don't misunderstand, every bottle of medicinal alcohol is purified before being released to the general public, but the main problem with our stock was that we where transporting it to a purifying facility! And with those idiots chugging it down their throats like it was ice tea on a beach you can guess what followed immediately after.

Now, I was not to fond of them back then and my opinion over the years has not changed by much, but even if they where a cutthroat band of thieves and murderers, who if they could they would have sold both me and Akanthos to be some plantation owner's slaves or worst playthings, but as I said before a slow and painful death in which you become blind, you're insides burned, every muscle in your body spasmed and intense pain jolted throughout your body was not something I would wish on anyone, not even them!

So I laid there on the floor waiting for the inevitable and when it came it was truly horrible, a great scream of agony erupted from every pirate, forming a hellish choir that could be heard from all over the ship, as one by one the poor souls had their fates sealed.

As the grotesque scene unfolded around me, a sudden flash of light and a great boom came from my left, I turned my head to see what had just happened. Much to my horror, I discovered that one of the pirates in his pain induced frenzy had fired an arrow into one of his comrades, incinerating the poor or fortunate taffer in an instant.

This made all hell break loose or rather more of it, as the pirates started firing their bows and swinging their sword and maces around causing an inferno of fire, water, ice, wind, earth to engulf the corridors, of my ship and the pirate's ship.

Akanthos managed to get hold of a broken bottle and cut his bonds free and bless his souls he dragged my beaten and bloodied body to the sleeping quarters, where we locked the doors and waited for the carnage to end.

After a few minutes of what can only be describe as a wall of horrid sounds, silence fell and after untying me and waiting what seemed like an eternity, we armed ourselves with the axes that our ship had in case of fire outbreaks, opened the doors and cautiously peered out to have a look.

What we saw was something out off a horror movie, bodies laid everywhere, blood, excrement, and piss pouring out from them, the walls where filled with scars from the weapons discharge and a foul smell of death permeated the entire hull.

We continued our little journey throughout the ship, driven by a curiosity, which when you stop to think about it was borderline suicidal, but to our luck every pirate had consumed the alcohol.

After a few minutes we located the captain of this pirate crew and after a few gentle prods from my axe, we could finally relax.

I thought that the worst was over and gave out a breath of relief, when all of a sudden the ship shook violently. Akanthos and myself gave each other a look of worry, we both hoped that the warp sanctuary had not been damaged, when all of a sudden the sound of footsteps echoed throughout the ship as the door before us was blasted open and armed warrior poured in.

Much to our relief it was the Imperial Fleet who had boarded our vessel, the cavalry had arrived! A little late for my taste, but that's big government for you!

And I must say the look on their faces was priceless, behind me there was a corridor filled with battle scars, dead pirates all about and there I was bruised and bloodied, standing atop of the pirate captain with a bloody axe in hand( courtesy of my prodding of the corpse a moment ago to ensure that he had expired).

At that moment I felt like I was on cloud nine, but unfortunately for me, news of that incident spread far and wide, word of Captain Metternich who single handedly killed 50 pirates with his bare hands became the talk of the local subsector.

After that a bunch of reporters came to cover the story and Akanthos being the sly business man that he was, charged them heavily for each interview, thus things where looking bright for us!

We had gotten out of a tight spot alive, we now had a very healthy sum of money to help our business expand and we were small town heroes in our neck of the woods (something the ladies appreciated) it was a small piece of heaven, but regretfully it did not last.

For a certain Commodore James Crackerjack had heard of our little adventure and the brainless glory hound immediately showed up a few days later and demanded I transfer to his command, the fact that I was a civilian and my trade was 'potions making' which by law protected me from drafting since I worked in healthcare was completely ignored by the tosser and despite my best efforts to get into his thick skull, the idiot ignored logic and reasoning and continued to press the issue.

Under normal circumstances I would have walked away, but remember that he was not some regular loony but a loony with a license to kill from the state, that and old James was not only a fool, he was a fool with a fleet of a hundred warships behind him and so much to my horror, they gave me my uniform, slapped a couple of golden buttons on my collar to show that I was now officially a Captain and thus I was dragged into the fleet.

Akanthos was ignored in all of this, that much was owned to the fact that sentients tend to only acknowledge the apparent leader of a group when that group allegedly does something impressive, so I somehow managed to convince Old Mad Jack to let him go on the grounds that he was my underling and he had to make sure my businesses' where looked after, him being an aristocrat and having some semblance of a brain nodded and let it be so and I was glad for that, I mean no sense in both of us going to hell I suppose.

So that's how I found myself being torn from a safe place, a newly minted Captain, given a ship which I christened 'The Vampire's Vengeance', with a crew that consisted at the top of the following: first officer Lieutenant James 'Butcher' Centengu, Logistics officer Sergeant Alega 'Baker' Sovorovda, and finally science and engineering officer Lieutenant Lloyd Colomas 'Candlestickmaker' Firebark and with this we were sent to fight in various mini wars and full blown wars over the years leading up to the Great War.

And that my readers, is how my inglorious career began, with poisoned drinks, crazy luck, a lot of pain, and my personal favorite stupidity and the eternal question of why such a combination exists and what it has against good and honest folk and me of course.

Metternich per Pelasgiamus, Freelance Potions Maker


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5- It's Served Cold

Hogwarts winters were not very pleasant; that comes from being in the Scottish lowlands. But it was the holidays. Christmas was approaching and inside this British castle was an English boy cooking Japanese pastries. Just another day in magic land really.

"I have no idea why you insisted on a Japanese style dessert, but I must say I am glad I approved of it. This sweet red bean paste is quite delightful." Slughorn commented as he sampled some of the filling from the bowl that was put aside for the monji cakes.

"It comes from my employer sir; he's visited Japan and has fallen in love with the country. He has communicated that he intends to open up a restaurant in Tokyo and that I would be working there once it's ready." Severus said, not adding the fact that Gusteau also intended to put an ocean between himself, his mother who he impregnated with Severus' half-sibling love child, and the angry, drunken, Englishman that is still legally Eileen's husband.

Only Lily and he knew this detail and his friend kept her mouth shut. So of course this being Hogwarts, everyone else found out about that juicy bit of gossip, as the look Slughorn sent him confirmed Severus's suspicions. The professor simply nodded and left him to his work.

"I need twenty-four steaks to be cut, two inches thick and salted and massaged. We'll start cooking them once the soup is served; that way we'll take the second course straight out of the pan and directly into the table." Severus detailed his battle plan to his assistant chefs.

"Yes sirs!" Dobby, one of Lucius' house elves that he loaned Snape for the occasion said. Severus had made him his official sous chef as he along with the Hogwarts elves made the food.

As they did so, Snape couldn't help but marvel at the tiny fellows. They were nothing but polite, obedient, and above all dedicated. Every meal they made was to his specifications and when he tested their ability to improvise, they were all up to snuff. None knew any of the five star recipes he did, but they made up for it in skill and experience. This experience would make this simple three course meal of soup, steak, and monji that he planned for Slughorn's Slug Club a simple yet delicious meal.

It was a meal that he also planned to supervise personally as an excuse to avoid actually joining the party, since the professor had been trying to recruit him into the club. Lily was already there and that arse of a Potter and even Black were members as well. Severus did not know how Quidditch Dee and Quidditch Dum managed to get in there with their grades, but he suspected that being from two of the richest families in wizarding society was a factor.

"The customer is always right, the customer is always right." Severus repeated the mantra in his head, reminding himself not to spit in Potter's dish or place a booger in Black's. He was a chef, and a true chef had standards and served the best food, even to people that he hated. The young potions prodigy and commis chef continued his muttering as the soup was finished and he pushed it out of the kitchen and to the big table where the dinner was starting.

"Coming out of a cloud of hot steam and fire, eh Snapey? Always knew that look would suit you!" Potter said and a roar of laughter was heard from about half the table, the other half tried to be more discreet and Lily was glaring at Potter.

"Perhaps I shall concentrate on potions if this is the customer in question." Snape muttered to himself, but said nothing to Potter or Black. This seemed to disappoint them and make them frown in anger. If there was one thing the marauders seemed to not like, it was not being in the centre of attention.

"Wild mushroom cream soup with Portobello shrooms as the first course." Severus said as they still glared at him for ignoring them.

"Oi Prongs ya think he spit in it?"

"I think so Padfoot. He looks like he wanted to."

"If you would like extra seasoning that is not currently in the soup Potter, then I would be most happy to oblige you." Severus commented and there were a few giggles, Lily being the loudest, but not as much as the ones that came from Jame's verbal attacks.

Snape clenched his fist in frustration at just how stacked against him the table was. He didn't know whether it was because it was Potter against him, that he was poor and Potter was rich, or that it was the whole half-blood Slytherin vs. a Pureblood Gryffindor, but he was starting to feel a great dislike for wizarding society.

Potter simply looked back disappointed that he could not get a rise of him as they both took a taste of the soup.

"Oi… I'll admit that it's good."

At Black's reply Potter took another spoonful and seemed to look strangely at the gramophone in the corner. Just before Severus was about to retreat to the safety of the kitchen, Potter took his bowl, poured it into a great mug that was supposed to be for pumpkin juice, and drank almost the entire soup.

xxxxxxJamesvisionxxxxxx

James closed his eyes as the rich flavored concoction entered his mouth and in great quantity overwhelmed his senses. When he opened them he wasn't in the dinner party anymore.

He found himself floating on a boat on a river, looking around he saw tangerine trees at the shore. Eyes growing wide he looked at the sky and saw that it was made of marmalade.

"James? You ok?"

Potter heard a voice from next to him, he turned and it was Lily, his dorm mate, her eyes were twinkling like a kaleidoscope of stars.

Potter raised his glasses to get a better view and felt flowers! There were flowers, green and red dangling/floating above his head. Turning his gaze back to Lily she saw that she saw floating away in the sky, with diamonds carrying her.

"Lily, in the sky… with diamonds!" he said giddily.

"Oi Prongs!" He heard Sirius call him from the shore. He followed the floating Lily beyond a bridge by a fountain and there was Padfoot on the shore eating marshmallow pies with people that were rocking horses. Everyone smiled as he drifted past great sunflowers that were as tall as great oak trees that grew so incredibly high that they reached the sky.

"Potter? Black?"

He heard Snape's voice as he and Sirius boarded muggle taxis made from newspapers who took them away to the clouds.

xxxxxxJamesvisionxxxxxx

"Sev! Just what kind of mushrooms did you use?" Lily said barely containing her laughter. The two were reduced to mumbling, muddled, messes.

"The good kind, I swear it!" Snape said in a panic.

"Oh no doubt about that!" Lily teased back.

"No! NO! It's just wild porcini mushrooms with shitake, matsutake, and oyster mushrooms. I swear on Merlin's beard that I only used market products!" Snape said in a panic. He hated the two of them, but he wasn't about to poison them with drugs.

"I believe you Mr. Snape. I am afraid that this situation comes from inexperience with the plates." Slughorn replied as he took a few sips of soup, sparing only a passing glance at the two first year boys. The other upper year students didn't even react to their state, they didn't even perceive it.

"The plates?" Snape inquired.

"Yes, the plates are charmed to give the eater greater pleasure in the food. It's just that these are original founder's plates and they come from a time where the food was not as flavorful as it is now with modern cuisine. The combination of your soup and the ancient plates made what's called a euphoria synergy. But it's not serious; it should wear off in a few moments."

At that Severus took a spoon and tasted the soup from the pot; it was just normal mushroom soup.

Then he took a sample from Black's plate.

Immediately he found himself in another place. He was by the sea; the whole area was surrounded by a chilly autumn mist.

"Come on boy!" he heard another boy say. Turning his head, Severus saw that it was a young man playing with a dragon. The two were playing a game of tug of war with what looked like string and a candle of sealing wax. The dragon then let go of the string and wax and started frolicking around the mist. As he followed the creature Severus saw a sign post for the town he was hallucinating.

"Honah Lee" he read and as he saw the boy and his dragon get on a boat, the boy perched on the dragon's tail. Sailing on the sea, he could witness what looked like bearded kings and younger princes bow their heads to them. A ship with the Jolly Roger appeared and the dragon roared, making them all strike down their sails.

The effects ended there and then as the dragon roared and Severus returned before the feeling of chasing the dragon overwhelmed him.

"Professor, these things are dangerous, they should be banned!" Snape firmly stated as he started to lose balance. Lily jumped up to steady him.

Potter and Black where lounging in their seats and where partaking on another round of soup. This time Potter was mumbling about how he was Snape as Snape was Potter. The charms truly were terrifying.

"Dangerous? My dear boy, it's just that this is your first formal wizard dinner party. This kind of thing happens all the time." Slughorn said dismissively.

Severus' eyes, along with Lily's own bulged out in shock.

"These kinds of things are used constantly in wizard dinning?"

"Why of course dear boy!"

"A-and why has… why not use newer types of plates?" Lily pitched in, shocked that all this was considered common.

At that Slughorn frowned.

"It's wizarding tradition!" He said a bit defensively, before giving them a smile and a wave of the hand indicating that they should relax.

"Perhaps we should, er, I mean I will go and see to the second course." Snape responded; he knew a dismissal when he saw one and he needed a distraction.

"I'll help you!" Lily added and they both retreated to the kitchen.

Once there Severus looked around and saw a stack of toothpicks on a shelf. Immediately taking one he gave it to Lily who nodded and transfigured it into a perfect copy of the steak plate, which would have been praise and point worthy in Professor McGonagall's class.

"I'll bring you this one without the charms."

"Thanks Sev. The rest can get high on ordinary mushroom for all I care, but no way am I getting involved in this Donkey Cock!" Lily said causing Severus go raise an eyebrow in shock as she laughed at her own crassness.

The evening went on as well as one could expect when the entire dinner party was getting high as kites on non hallucinogenic consumables. How the hell did such an absurd situation come about or why was it continuing for centuries was beyond him, but like with Potter and many of the other students behavior in Hogwarts over the past three months it was making a strange feeling inside him grow.

"That was the last of dessert Mr. Snape Sirs." Dobby stated, bowing to the point his ears touched the floor.

"That was a good job boys and girls." Severus said with a smile as the elves all became bashful and grabbed their ears in embarrassment.

"We could use you at Gusteau's. What's your hourly rate?" Snape inquired with a smile as he took a sip of tea from a cup that he made sure was not charmed.

"Nothing sir." Dobby responded, a bit surprised at the offer.

"I know a salary is never good enough, but honestly Dobby what salary do you want?" Snape insisted.

"House-Elves don't get paid sir."

A crack from the mug shattering on the floor startled the elves. Snape's shocked eyes trailed Dobby as he moved to clean the mess.

What happened afterwards, Severus wasn't too sure. He was in a daze after that. He remembered wandering back to his dorm, passing the other students, and then going to sleep. But most of all, he remembered that he had cooked a meal with a great staff. One that would make any restaurant, Michelin or not, proud.

"They don't get paid!" was the phrase that echoed throughout his head as he stared for hours at the dark, sleep eluding him.

"The kitchen staff at Hogwarts doesn't get _paid_."

This new information haunted Severus for the few days left of the school year as winter vacation rolled in. It lingered with him as he climbed on board the Hogwarts Express with Lily by his side.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay with my family over the hols?" Lily asked him from the other end of the train cart.

"No. Tobias is there… I don't want to risk bumping into him." Severus said to her as he gazed at the outside. He had decided to forgo staying at the school.

He simply could not stay under a roof that did not pay its kitchen staff; chef Marco's words pierced his soul.

"But will you be alright in Japan? I mean with your mother and your boss… you know…"

"I can't stay at Hogwarts Lily, I just can't! Not after… even the worst chefs in the worst kitchen get paid Lily… I…" Snape's words were staggered as tears formed in his eyes.

The past three months he had lived amongst his own kind. When he wasn't seen as a mudblood, he was an outsider. He was too much raised in wizarding ways to have a connection with muggleborns and the other half-bloods kept their distance out of fear of the pureblood Slytherins. The other Houses kept to themselves since he was a Slytherin, and he had almost no friends in Slytherin. The purebloods hated him, the half-bloods kept away so as to not reveal what they were, the few muggleborns did the same out of survival instinct. The only man that he could call a friend was Lucius and he was the leader of the Blood Supremacists and basically using him.

All this time, all these years he thought that Hogwarts would be the place where he truly belonged. But now? The treatment he received over the months, the isolation, the hostility, and the damned plates that would half-drug anyone who ate off of them.

A rotten society, a decadent tradition, all these insane illogical practices, and bad traditions kept for the sake of tradition. Rejecting newer and better thing simply because they were new.

Slavery in all but _name_.

It was too much, it was just too much. The wizarding world was mad; the only place that seem to make sense to him, a wizard at heart, was the muggle world.

"I hate them. I hate them all… the wizards…" Severus had his eyes closed as the tears started flowing. He felt the chair besides him dip, and his Lily lean on his side resting her head on his shoulders.

"I can understand why Sev. Believe me, I can understand." She said sadly.

The train reached Platform 9 and ¾. The holidays had now officially begun.

Merry Christmas. 


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6- Consume Soup for the Soul

The silence between the three people in the room was very uncomfortable as Severus looked at his now heavily pregnant mother and to his fat mentor. For a moment Severus looked at both of them and had the thought of 'Which one is pregnant' but he quashed the feeling down quickly.

"How far along?" he asked tentatively.

"About 4 months." His mother said to him.

"I-I see...and have you thought about a name?"

"Uh...Alfred if it's a boy, Roxanne for a girl." Gusteau answered with hesitance and embarrassment.

"Good names. So are you divorcing father or-"

"I, I don't know. We are still trying to… I'm still figuring things out. I never wanted for things too; I never planned for this to… " his mother trailed off, and Snape gave a nod of the head, though a small itchy feeling was building up inside him. It was a strange feeling that was forming a rather peculiar thought.

"So I was thinking of focusing on soups for the new restaurant. Japan has a love of soups and I would like to try my hand at ramen. It would also help with my potions practice." Severus commented to try and change the topic before he shut his mouth and looked at his boss in panic. Gusteau was a muggle, and despite his and his mother's 'circumstances' he doubted the law would see him as being qualified to be in the know.

But his boss only smiled at seeing Snape's panic and said "I already know young man."

"Y-you do?"

"Yes, I was born in France, but grew up in Japan." Gusteau said easily.

"How does that make you 'in the know'?" Snape asked confused.

"Wait a few days here and you'll believe me. Half a month in Tokyo, especially this district, and believe me, nothing will surprise you or seem impossible." Gusteau said with a smile as he got up from the table.

"I'll go get the car ready. We'll visit the restaurant and pick up some food from there for your mother. What would you like cheri?"

"Some of that Greek salad and mushroom omelette would be nice." Eileen mentioned, having a craving for breakfast.

"Of course it will be, it comes from my restaurant of course!" Gusteau said and despite himself Severus gave a chuckle at that as the chef made his way outside to get the car. As the chef left, that nagging feeling returned as the whole circumstance seemed a bit 'bizarre'.

"Mother, you said that you were four months along."

"Yes."

"And when was it that you and Gusteau started… well, everything."

"About the beginning of July." Eileen said and Severus thought back to then.

Back then they had been making bread for the restaurant for about two weeks. The thing was that Gusteau would always come with his car to personally pick up Severus and the bread. That is until one day in July when for some strange reason morning came, Gusteau picked him up, and his mother surprised them both when she said that the bread was not ready yet.

Severus was a bit surprised at the time, but paid this no mind. He also suspected nothing when his mother said to Gusteau : 'Chef, come back for it in an hour or so'.

Now thinking back hard, Severus realized that it took about twenty minutes to get to and from his house by car, and about ten minutes to load the bread. That left thirty minutes unaccounted for, and Chef Gusteau would sometimes be gone for an hour to two from the restaurant at time. Then one day his mother would turn up and be the one to deliver the bread instead of Gusteau coming for it. With that realization just then and there, things started to fall into place.

"Mother…"Severus asked with hesitation.

"You love me a lot, right?" he asked, half dreading the answer. Eileen looked at him and despite not being a natural legilimens, she could tell the question that was haunting him.

Immediately Eileen broke into tears upon seeing her son's look. Severus instinctively jumped up and hugged her, rocking her and comforting her pain.

"…I never planned for things to…" her previous words echoed in his head, meaning that there had been a plan.

His mother loved him.

His very Slytherin mother loved him.

"C-chef Gusteau is a very nice man Severus. I really do like him." Eileen said and Severus drew back and looked her in the eyes and saw that she was being honest.

"T-that's good." He said with a nod of the head. It looked like despite the intent of how this whole affair began, his mother truly enjoyed his company. 'Which was good considering there was a lot of Gusteau to love'; Severus thought with a chuckle as he continued to hug his mother.

About an hour to ninety minutes passed that way until Severus made his way down the stairs and to the parking lot. Just then a car pulled out from one of the entrances, it was Gusteau.

"Sorry, I am late." He said apologetically.

Severus could tell from his smile that he was lying; he had intentionally left and patiently waited for mother and son to have some private time to clear the air.

"Apology accepted." Severus said with a smile, deciding that yes, Gusteau truly was someone his mother could really and genuinely like.

Snape got into the car and the two went to the restaurant.

He looked at a street sign that showed the name of the district as the thought that things were becoming calmer for a change. All in all it looked like nice and quiet time were ahead as he read the name of the district.

"Tomobiki, sounds nice and quiet."


End file.
